1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a rack upon which ladders may be secured for transport thereof from one location to another. As such, the rack is adapted to be mounted on a vehicle such as the roof of a car or van.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art is replete with examples of roof racks for ladders and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,251,519, 4,618,083 and 3,826,390 disclose roof racks for securing a ladder or ladders to the roof of a vehicle for transport thereof. Although these and many other prior art ladder racks generally have served their intended purpose, there has remained a need for improved simplicity, structural integrity, and economy of manufacture for such racks. In addition, new techniques in the design and construction of ladders has revealed a need for improved ladder racks. For example, the recent advent of fiberglass ladders has contributed to such need. Fiberglass ladders must be handled more carefully than conventional wood or aluminum ladders, and can be easily damaged by mishandling.
The above-mentioned patents are incorporated herein by reference as if the entire contents thereof were fully set forth herein.